


Anger Can Lead To Love

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver was angry about Tommy and his words about him being a murderer. He was putting his cave back together. Felicity came in and tried to calm him down before things hot and heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Can Lead To Love

Arrow 6 

After the police left along with Tommy Oliver was trying to put his cave back the way he liked it. 

Felicity walked in to see the lair cluttered with crap and her glorious computers gone. She then saw Oliver picking up chairs then throwing them in a corner. The force bent some of the steel. "Hey Oliver what happened"? 

Oliver threw a bottle at the wall, "Cops came searched the place. Tommy covered and when I went to thank him he called me a murderer. He was so angry at me the look in his eyes made it seem that he sees me as a villain". 

Felicity shook her head, "No you are a hero just give it time". 

Oliver threw another bottle and raised his voice, "I have been patient, I saved his dad's life, I gave him a job and I gave him my blessing with Laurel". 

"Is that's what this is about Laurel"? 

He shook his head, "No I just want him to understand and accept me". 

Felicity put her and on his shoulder, "Just give it time". 

Oliver shook his head, "Felicity when I was learning to fight on the island Yao Fe's daughter had me slap water in a bowl for hours. By the end of it I was able to draw a bow that I tried beforehand. I learned patience Felicity but I also lost a friend in Tommy. All he sees is the hood while I can only see the fuck up I used to be". 

Felicity wanted to cry at that story, "You aren't alone Oliver I care for you". She then reacted in a very unexpected way. She leaned forward and kissed him. 

Oliver was just as shocked but responded. Maybe it was the feeling of loneliness or his small crush on Felicity but he didn't care. 

Felicity just wanted to give him a small kiss but he deepened it to a point where their tongues were dancing. 

Oliver broke the kiss and put his forehead on hers, "Are you regretting it"? 

She shook her head, "No I do care for you and want you to care about me". 

He smiled, "I care about you so much I don't know what I would do without you". 

She kissed him again, "I know it's cluttered right now but if you want to in game". 

He knew she was talking about sex and he really wanted to but all of the tables were gone. "Um wall?"

She shook her head, "My chair"? 

He nodded and quickly cleared it off and turned to face her. Felicity saw that he was giving her control she quickly unbuttoned his pants and shirt. They easily fell off she then did the same with her except she went completely nude. 

Oliver watched with rapt attention as Felicity's boobs fell out of her bra and looked to be a nice D cup. Her nipples were pink and already hard from the cold air. 

Felicity saw his eyes taking in her body and was a little self conscious until she saw his cock pitching a tent in his boxers. Her confidence shot through the roof as Oliver Queen looked at her for five seconds and got hard. "Is that all for me"? 

Oliver just dropped his boxers and quickly embraced Felicity and lifted her up. She could feel his hot and hard cock rub against her stomach. He then lifted her up so now it was her pussy that was rubbing against the underside of his cock. "Yes Felicity it's all for you but can you take it all". 

She shuddered at his talk and the rubbing. He was so big she was a little hesitant on taking it all. Oliver then plopped in the chair and lifted Felicity's hips so the head was at her perfect entrance. 

Felicity looked down as she sank down a little and watched as she could see his cock enter her. He was so big she could see a small outline of his cock inside of her. 

Oliver saw it to and reached out and pressed on it as he thrusted up. Felicity's eyes snapped shut. "F…uck Oliver". 

He then started to rub her clit as she bounced on him over and over. Felicity could feel a hot splash of hot pre cum ooze in her pussy. "Oliver faster". 

He obliged and started to thrust and pull her down hard. Felicity just let Oliver do the work while she enjoyed the feeling of being filled. She was even sure her tongue lolled out for a second when Oliver started to suck on her nipples. 

Oliver couldn't resist as her tits were bouncing in front of his face. He took the right one in his mouth and gave it a light suck before swiping his tongue across the nipple. After a little more of that he bit down and pulled with his teeth. Felicity let out a scream as her pussy convulsed trying to milk him. 

"Should I stop"? 

She looked up panting, "Did you cum"? He shook his head. "Then keep going". 

He resumed his actions like before which sent Felicity spiraling into a deeper orgasm. 

After another ten minutes of roughly fucking Felicity he was close to cumming. He slid his hands from her hips to her ass and gave it a couple spanks before sticking in a finger. 

Felicity was unready for the intruder and arched her back. "Please not there Oliver". 

He stopped his motions, "Do you feel how hard I am inside of you Felicity"? She nodded as he flexed his cock inside if her. "This is because you are beautiful and your ass is something I would lick before I would fuck you in it". 

She shivered in pleasure as she rocked back and forth, "It's dirty". 

He smiled and stuck his finger back in but deeper, "You are perfect just enjoy it". Felicity didn't want to admit it but that finger deep in her asshole was a turn on.

He resumed his deep thrusts and even added another finger to her ass and started to move them in and out. 

Felicity was in a haze of sexual pleasure but was pulled out if it when she felt Oliver dump his hot load in her pussy. She never felt so full, "Oliver pull out". 

He complied and watched as his cum was leaking from her pussy onto his lap. "Whoops a little late". 

Felicity shrugged, "I am on the pill. I was worried that I might have passed out. My insides were hot and I have never had sex like that before."

He nodded, "Me either. Do you think it's because we are friends"? 

She just laughed, "Yeah or it could be because because I…I might love you". 

Oliver lightly stroked her back, "How could you love me"? It was a question that he had wanted to ask since the person he was now is a broken murderer. 

Felicity pulled back from his chest and looked in his eyes, "Because you have saved me. You gave me a way to give back to the city. When I'm around you I feel safe and I can't help but think you might want to be around me". 

He lightly stroked her cheek, "I do want you around and when I'm with you I feel like I could finally care about someone again". 

They resumed kissing and whispering loving things to each other all night. While letting their love take priority over the city. 

End 

Please give suggestions for future lemons. I am running out of ideas.


End file.
